


His life

by Wolveshowlatnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hypothermia, M/M, Wolf Derek, but only mentioned, fluff?, more pre-slash than everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveshowlatnight/pseuds/Wolveshowlatnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Stiles will remember his coat, but it is not today and Derek has to suffer the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His life

 

It is Lydia's fault.

Derek feels like a lot of things lately are Lydia's fault.

He isn't quite sure how this time, since the only thing Stiles loves more than her is His Jeep - yes, capital letters required and he has no desire to listen to another thirty minute lecture about The Awesomeness that is The Jeep - and even she wouldn't get away with rigging it . . . or it could be Erica's fault. She has done it before and Erica is ruthless like that. Yeah, on second thought Erica is much more likely. Lydia is above petty pranks.

Though, the Secret Santa Exchange and with that the reason why Stiles is out to begin with has been Lydia's idea, so it may as well be her fault.

And that is how a female Argent became his new favorite person.

His life goes strange ways and he still has to find Stiles in the middle of the night on a street somewhere in his neighborhood because his jeep is a heap of scrap. There he said it and he refuses to feel bad for it.

Seriously, his life.

 

When he finally finds him, Derek almost drives past without noticing. The jeep is dark and the only reason he even pays attention to it is the flicker of a phone light.

Stiles jumps, when he taps against the driver's window, before scrambling for the door handle.

"Derek! You scared the crap out of me!"

He shivers. Violently. And his lips are almost blue. Why, out of everything, that should be the first thing he notices is beyond him, but he notices and frowns.

"How long did you sit here, before calling me and why aren't you wearing a coat?"

"Yes, ignore me and my heart attack, why don't you?"

Derek just scowls at him a little more. He doesn't know why, but while it doesn't inspire the same, sane fear in front of a predator he got in the beginning, it still makes Stiles nervous and prompts him into talking.

"Um, half an hour, maybe? I couldn't get my phone to turn on and then I didn't have a signal and had to look around for one. I tried for a tow truck first, but I couldn't get a hold of one and my jacket is at home. I didn't anticipate ending up beached on the side of the road in the middle of the night."

Common sense, apparently, was not strong in this one. He refrains from rolling his eyes.

"What happened anyway?"

"Don't know. When I left everything was okay. Then the motor started to stutter before it just shut down."

Derek sighs, "Come on, lock your jeep and get in the Camaro."

"I can't leave my jeep here, dude! Can't you just give me a jump start?"

"Stiles. It's not the battery; a jump start isn't going to do anything. It is freezing, your jeep is diesel-engined and was working, when you drove off from your house, it's probably a frozen fuel pipe. It's the middle of the goddamn night; get the presents and get in my car before your mild hypothermia gets worse and I have to drive you to the hospital."

 

It is a tight fit. For reasons Derek can't fathom, Stiles had put the presents in an honest to god jute sack. . . . Yeah, he isn't seeing the sense in that either. Thank god for backseats.

Then Stiles folds himself into the front passenger seat, hands tucked under his arms and Derek cranks the heating and the seat heater up for possibly the first time since he got the car. They are only a few minutes away from his loft, when Derek breaks.

"Why are you wearing a Santa hat?"

Stiles shivers at him with indignation. And no, he does not want to think about how Stiles can 'shiver at him with indignation' or how he is able to tell that that is, what he is doing.

"It's not a Santa hat. Do you have your wolfy vision on? It's green, it's an elf hat."

"Why?"

"Because elves are wearing green, duh."

"No, why are you wearing an elf's hat? Santa is the one bringing the presents."

"Oh. Uhm, well, Santa is usually an sturdy, old, white haired man and I am pretty much the opposite of that, except for the man part. If I were a woman, I would be the complete opposite; but so I am just pretty much the opposite."

Derek lets the rambling fade to a soothing background noise. He is more concerned with the more prominent growing shivering next to him. He rummages mentally through his linen closet, there isn't much in there to help with the cold; as a werewolf he doesn't need many blankets.

 

The sleep couch is still pulled out from the last pack sleepover, so Derek puts the protesting human there, while he digs out the few blankets he owns. The next stop is the kitchen. There isn't any tea in his cupboards since Peter left, but he has everything he needs for hot chocolate.

He stops for a moment.

He isn't nesting. He isn't tending. He is _not_ the caretaker. It is just because he is the only there at the moment. If Isaac were here instead of at Scott's, he would let him deal with it.

 

When he brings Stiles the hot chocolate, the blue tinge to the boy's lips is already receding and the shivers aren't as bad as they were when they arrived, but it is still enough to unsettle his wolf. A member of his pack is suffering and in his wolf's book that is just not on.

Derek hesitates for a moment. He still remembers, what his mother always did when one of the pack humans was hypothermic or in need of some extra warm, but that is kind of . . . well. But then Stiles huddles a little further into the blankets and he is leaving the room without a second thought.

When he pads back into the room on all four, Stiles is already done with the chocolate and is hiding his hands under the blankets. He looks curious when Derek comes closer, his eyes going huge when the big wolf leaps onto the couch and curls up around him.

Derek doesn't notices the tenseness in his muscles until Stiles hands find their careful way into his fur and he relaxes. He can feel Stiles falling asleep against him and closes his eyes, ears still focused on the familiar, always slightly too fast heartbeat; he will make Scott bring warm clothes over for their sledding date tomorrow. No way is he going to let the boy out in the cold without the proper outfit. Why did he even agree to that disaster waiting to happen? Oh, yes, Isaac had made puppy eyes at him.

Seriously, his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt words: hot chocolate, go sledding, rescue an elf, Santa hat
> 
> I like it. Do you like it, too? I hope, I didn't scramble the punctuation too badly.


End file.
